


Ideas for authors

by Tangible



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Ideas for fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangible/pseuds/Tangible
Summary: I'm not a writer but I have some ideas that many interests authors to write. I'm not asking for it but if you like the idea pls tell me about it XD and the fanfic pls tell 😊
Relationships: Random - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Ideas for authors

Okay the first idea is that crossover between hxh and bnha but the main focus is mereumxkomugi ( i absolute love the pairing and it would make sense to crossover after they died or get reincarnated :) ) 

Second is to get music crossover bnha ? I mean like with akb0048 or anything ( like fighting with dancing and music would be so much fun :) ) 

The third is mabye narutoxbnha ( but pairing is sasunaru, doesn't matter of it's gender bend or yaoi but I want to see it to finish :) ) 

Mabye this is it for now :)  
I have many ideas but couldn't write it so anyone that can write this ideas pls do :D  
And tell me if you guys manage to find fanfic like this ideas in the comments, thx 😊


End file.
